


Hello Again

by DaintyCrow



Series: Starting over one more time [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Cute, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Merlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kein junger Mann, egal welche Gabe er besitzt, kann wissen, wie sein Schicksal aussieht. Er kann keinen Blick auf die großartige Zukunft erheischen, die ihn erwartet. Wie alle anderen, muss er leben und lernen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Kein junger Mann, egal welche Gabe er besitzt, kann wissen, wie sein Schicksal aussieht. Er kann keinen Blick auf die großartige Zukunft erheischen, die ihn erwartet. Wie alle anderen muss er leben und lernen.**

 

Es hatte Merlin einiges an Überwindung gekostet, diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Doch mit jedem Wort, war es ihm leichter gefallen. Er hatte nun schon seit Jahrhunderten auf dieser Erde gelebt. Immer mit den Erinnerungen an Arthur. Jahrelang hatte es ihn gequält, und nichts hatte je dagegen geholfen. Egal was er versucht hatte. Sogar sein Wunsch es einfach zu vergessen, hatte nichts genutzt.  
Und irgendwann, als es ihm zu viel wurde, hatte er eine bessere Idee gehabt, und er hatte begonnen es aufzuschreiben. Seine Geschichte. Jedes einzelne Wort davon. Und was am Anfang noch wie die schwerste Aufgabe schien, die er je gehabt hatte, wurde innerhalb weniger Wochen zum Alltag, zu seiner kleinen Rettungsleine, und tatsächlich half es ihm. Irgendwo zumindest. Und so schrieb er. Hatte sich irgendwann zwischen den Zeitaltern eine Feder und ein Buch gekauft, und einfach angefangen. Alles, was ihm einfiel, jedes Detail, dass er noch in seinem Kopf fand.  
Und dann fiel es ihm von Wort zu Wort leichter, und von Seite zu Seite fühlte er die Erinnerung erneut aufkeimen. Nicht, dass das sein Ziel gewesen war, aber irgendwo, war es doch so unglaublich tröstlich, wie er alles noch einmal erlebte, und wie es bei jedem erneuten Lesen noch einmal so real schien.  
Also schrieb er. Und erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an alles. Jede Kleinigkeit. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er nach Camelot gekommen war, weil seine Mutter wollte, dass er sicher war. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er Gaius getroffen hatte. Und Arthur. Wie er Arthur sofort als nicht relevant einstufte, und eigentlich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Und wie er dann doch durch einen Unfall für immer an dessen Seite stehen würde. Erinnerte sich, wie er von dem Drachen von seinem „Schicksal“ erfuhr.  
Er erinnerte sich an all die Male, die Arthur ihn aufgezogen hatte – mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass er es inzwischen so unglaublich vermisste, auch wenn er das früher nie für möglich gehalten hätte – und wie sie irgendwann zu so etwas wie Freunden geworden waren. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er Leute rettete und ihnen vertraute – mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich inzwischen selbst manchmal für seine damalige Naivität verfluchte. Erinnerte sich daran, wie schließlich Morgana Arthur verriet – mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt, wo er versuchte auch ihre Sicht der Dinge zu notieren, besser verstand, was sie angetrieben hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er Arthur immer und immer wieder das Leben gerettet hatte, und dann doch nur so selten einen Dank dafür bekam. Erinnerte sich, wie er irgendwann versagt hatte. Wir er Arthurs Leben nicht mehr hatte retten können. Wie dieser starb. Und auch, wenn es noch so schmerzhaft für ihn war, tat es ihm dennoch gut. Bescherte ihm so viele wundervolle Augenblicke erneut, die die schmerzhaften fast problemlos ausgleichen konnten.  
Und schließlich, ganz am Ende, als er alles, was ihm einfiel aufgeschrieben hatte, legte er die Feder beiseite, und von Zeit zu Zeit las er einfach noch einmal. Und noch einmal und noch einmal und noch einmal.

Und irgendwann, kam er in der Neuzeit an. Erlebte, wie sich nach und nach alles entwickelte. Und schließlich Bücher immer mehr in Mode kamen. Und irgendwann, er wusste nicht genau warum, nahm er sich seine handgeschriebenen Werke, und begann sie abzutippen. Jeden einzelnen Buchstaben, jedes einzelne Wort, jeden Satz, jede Seite. Alles. Auch wenn er es inzwischen schon beinahe auswendig kannte, so oft wie er es schon durchgeblättert hatte. Aber es machte nichts. Es hatte für ihn niemals die ursprüngliche Wirkung verloren. Und als er schließlich am Ende ankam, an Arthurs Tod, waren es fünf Bücher. Und weil es ihm nicht behagte, Arthur einfach für tot zu erklären, schrieb er ein anderes Ende. Oder eher die Erweiterung. Schrieb, wie Merlin auch in der heutigen Zeit immer noch darauf hoffte und wartete, dass Arthur irgendwie zurückkehrte. Und dann hörte er auf. Denn das war es. Das Ende. Oder zumindest stand die Geschichte still. Für den Moment. Für Merlin.  
Und dann veröffentlichte er die Bücher. Unter einem anderen Namen. Einen, den er vor Jahren angenommen hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr genau woher. Vielleicht hatte er ihn irgendwo gelesen. Oder sich selbst zusammengesetzt. Colin Morgan. Das einzige, was er noch mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass er das M mit Absicht beibehalten hatte. Einfach, weil es sich besser anfühlte. Und ein C für Camelot. Er wusste nicht genau warum. Aber es war gut so.

Er war selbst erstaunt, das seine Geschichte bei den ganzen Menschen so unglaublich gut ankam, und teilweise wurde er nach der Veröffentlichung sogar auf der Straße erkannt. Immer öfter. Und es wurden immer mehr Fans. Und als er schließlich das Ende veröffentlichte – den Punkt, an dem es mit dem Tod seines besten Freundes für ihn aufgehört hatte – wurde er gebeten weiter zu schrieben. Aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte kein Ende. Alles was er hatte war der Fakt, dass er wartete.  
Und irgendwann hörten die Menschen auf ihn zu fragen, und er wurde wieder weniger angesprochen. Wurde wieder mehr vergessen. Es dauerte nicht lange, nur einige wenige Jahre, und kaum jemand kannte ihn noch.  
Aber ihm war es egal. Und vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so schlecht, auf diese Art und Weise. Nicht zuletzt, weil er so seinen jungen Körper behalten konnte, und nicht vorgeben musste zu altern – was er zweifellos mit Magie geschafft hätte, aber dennoch bevorzugte er in der modernen Zeit einen jüngeren, beweglichen Körper. Und so machte er einfach weiter wie bisher. Suchte sich immer wieder kleine Gelegenheitsjobs, um sich über Wasser zu halten, auch wenn es ihm sicher auch anders gelungen wäre. Mit Magie zum Beispiel. Eine Sache, die inzwischen nicht einmal mehr verboten war, aber wirklich glauben tat niemand daran, und Merlin wollte auch nicht wirklich jemanden verschrecken, wenn er durch Zufall doch beim Zaubern erwischt wurde.  
Und an freien Tagen, setzte er sich von Zeit zu Zeit an den See. Den See, an dem er sich von Arthur verabschiedet hatte. Ließ sich auf der Bank nieder, die irgendwann wie aus dem Nichts einfach dort gestanden hatte, und von der er bis heute nicht wusste, wie es passiert war, und starrte auf die Insel hinaus. Genoss die Sonne und das Gefühl, dass er hier nicht ganz so alleine wie in der „echten“ Welt war. Und den Gedanken daran, hier nicht zu weit von Arthur entfernt zu sein. Genoss es, seinem alten Leben wieder etwas näher zu sein.

Tief durchatmend schloss er die Augen, fühlte einfach nur die sanfte Brise vom See zu ihm hinüber wehen, die wenn man es genau nahm viel zu kühl war, um zu den eigentlich sommerlichen Temperaturen zu passen. Und wie immer wollte er einfach nur entspannen, als ihm völlig unüblich zu seiner sonstigen Zeit hier, jemand die Sonne nahm. Er macht sich nichts daraus. Sah keinen Grund darin, die Augen zu öffnen. Oder etwas zu sagen. Oder überhaupt etwas zu tun.  
Und kurz darauf verschwand der Schatten, und dafür spürte er, wie sich jemand neben ihm auf der Bank niederließ.  
„Sie sind Colin Morgan, richtig? Nehmen Sie von hier Ihre Ideen?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme, bei der jede Faser in Merlins Körper zu schreien begann. „Es sieht zumindest aus, wie in ihrem Buch“, meinte der Fremde weiter, nachdem Merlin keine Anstalten machte zu antworten. Als sein „Gast“ auch weiterhin keine Antworten aus ihm herauszubekommen schien, seufzte er. „Geht es gut aus? Das Buch?“ Und wieder gab Merlin keine Antwort, was ihm einen erneuten Seufzer des Fragenden einbrachte. „Sie werden nicht weiter schreiben, richtig? Sie meinten das mal.“ Erneut blieb Merlin ihm die Antwort schuldig. „Sie sehen jünger aus, als ich dachte“, meinte der schließlich.  
Nun erwachte auch Merlin aus seiner Starre, und auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen, nickte er langsam. „Ich weiß.“  
Der Fremde lachte. „Sie beantworten wohl nur Fragen, wenn es nicht um ihr Buch geht?“ Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass ihn tatsächlich noch jemand erkannte. Das war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorgekommen. „Ich merke schon.“ Merlin hatte das Gefühl, der Mann neben ihm würde grinsen. „Aber wissen Sie, was ich an Ihren Büchern erstaunlich finde?“, sprach er dann weiter, so als würde er gar nicht merken, dass Merlin eigentlich nichts sagte, und womöglich gar keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte. „Sie haben so gut wie alles aus Merlins Sicht geschrieben, dennoch habe ich teilweise das Gefühl, nur Arthur vor mir zu haben.“  
Und nun öffnete Merlin doch endlich die Augen, und sah sich zu dem Mann um. Er trug lediglich eine kurze Hose, Turnschuhe, und ein T-Shirt, und irgendwie wirkte es, als wäre er eigentlich zum Laufen hier. Dennoch war das Einzige, an das Merlin denken konnte, wie ungewöhnlich es doch war, dass dieser Mann ein Buch in die Hand nahm. Früher hätte er ein Buch noch nicht einmal angesehen, und jetzt sprach er sogar darüber, wie er mehrere Bücher gelesen hatte.

Schließlich sah er, wie der Mann mit diesen blauen Augen den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie sind komisch, wissen Sie das?“  
Merlin lächelte leicht. „Wurde mir schon gesagt, ja.“  
Der Fremde nickte und verzog leicht den Mund, bevor er schließlich aufstand. „Ist ja Ihre Sache“, meinte er dann, und wandte sich eigentlich gerade wieder zum gehen, als Merlin plötzlich erneut zu sprechen begann.  
„Doch“, meinte er ruhig, und augenblicklich blieb der Mann stehen.  
„Entschuldigung, was?“, wollte er wissen.  
Merlin lächelte wieder. „Doch, ich werde weiter schreiben.“ Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er dazu kam, aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, erschien es ihm einfach so unglaublich logisch.  
Und offensichtlich war auch der andere Mann etwas überrascht, denn einen ganzen Augenblick blieb es still. „Wird es gut ausgehen?“, meinte er dann schließlich.  
Merlins Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“ Diesmal hatte es keine Sekunde gedauert, bis der Fremde gesprochen hatte.  
„Was verstehen Sie unter gut?“, wollte Merlin wissen und wieder blieb es still, als der Fremde über die Frage nachzudenken schien.  
„Sehen sie sich wieder?“  
Merlins Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter. „Ja“, gab er dann absolut ruhig von sich.  
„Wie?“  
Er lachte sogar leise. „Merlin sitzt in der heutigen Zeit auf einer Bank am See, als ihm plötzlich jemand unglaublich viele Fragen stellt.“  
Das Geräusch, welches der Fremde von sich gab, glich dem Schnauben eines Tieres. „Sie nutzen als Inspiration unser Treffen?“, er klang wirklich überrascht, doch Merlin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte.  
„Ich schreibe grundsätzlich nur was wirklich passiert ist.“ Der Fremde schien sichtlich verwirrt, und Merlins Grinsen schien breiter als je zuvor, als er dem Fremden dann genau ins Gesicht sah.

Und nur zu deutlich konnte er spüren, wie seine Augen leicht zu glühen begannen, als er den nächsten Satz aussprach. Einen der Einfachsten, die es gab, und dennoch mit den schwerwiegendsten Folgen der Welt: „Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen, Arthur.“


End file.
